


Hammock

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some 13/Rose fluffy.  Enjoy! :=)





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose fluffy. Enjoy! :=)

******

 

The hammock gently rocked from side to side, the two trees it was strung between creaking in the breeze.

Shifting, Rose signed as she nestled closer to The Doctor, absently toying with the other woman's suspenders as she did.

Suddenly one snapped back, earning a startled yelp.

 

"Ow!" The Doctor scowled "you woke me up!" She pouted.

"Sorry," Rose apologized.  She sat up (as best she could on a hammock) and smirked as she patted the Time Lord on the stomach.

"You _sure_ that you don't want to go somewhere?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm good" The Doctor nodded.

"Well I'm not," Rose muttered as she laid back down "I'm _bored"_ she complained.

"Oh... fine," The Doctor sighed "we'll go somewhere," she declared.

She yawned.

"After my nap" she added...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
